One shots of the Detective Duo
by Emmaline Black
Summary: One shots on the everyday lives of Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain. Some might be multi chaptered. Open to ideas from readers and more then happy to make them come alive. I do not own any of the skulduggery pleasant characters. unfortunately they all belong to Derrick landy. who am i ank you Derrick for the characters to be use in fan fiction for centuries to come.
1. Swimming

"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie yells out. She and Tanith had been looking for Skulduggery ever since that morning when he said he would pick Valkyrie up for their next case. But he never showed up.

Tanith had appeared a half an hour later after Skulduggery hadn't showed up and had decided to help Valkyrie try to find him. They had been looking for hours now and still hadn't found him yet. Valkyrie had almost given up when she heard a loud splash down at the pier.

Valkyrie looked around seeing if Tanith was near but she was no where to be found so Valkyrie decided to see what it was herself. She walked quietly down to the pier and what she found when she looked down in the water almost made her fall in herself.

Tanith had found Skulduggery. Unfortunately it looked like she tried to scare him and instead made him fall in the water. When she had tried to help him out he had pulled her in. That was the splash Valkyrie heard.

They both heard her laugh and looked up as Valkyrie stood up and tried to hold back her giggles. "HOW ARE YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS DOING DOWN THERE?" She yelled down to them. Both Skulduggery and Tanith had glared at her and Valkyrie knew that if looks could kill she would be dead at the moment. She almost fell down as she let the giggles she was holding back go.

Skulduggery just rolled his eye sockets metaphorically of course as he rose from the water and left Tanith to swim to shore.

"Hey!" She yelled at him. He looked down at her

"Yes Tanith?" He asked.

"What about me?"

"What about you. You can swim can't you?"

"Oh I'm going to kill you Skulduggery!"

" Well in my defense you did push me into the water. And metaphorically you can't kill me since I'm already dead."

"Help. Me. Out. Of. This. Water. NOW!" Tanith yelled at him.

"You'll be fine! You're only a few feet away from ground any way. You could literally walk to shore!" Skulduggery says.

Tanith glares but doesn't say anything. And the next thing Skulduggery knows is he's falling back into the water.

What he didn't see was why Tanith was yelling at him from the water Valkyrie had sneaked up from behind him where he floated in the air right beside the pier and had pushed him resulting in him losing control of the air holding him up momentarily giving him time to crash into the water. Valkyrie fell to the ground holding her stomach, she was laughing so hard.

Tanith who had swam to shore while Valkyrie distracted Skulduggery had joined her up on the pier and laughed as Skulduggery flew up to where they stood. He glared at Valkyrie and went to take his hat off. But nothing was there. He slowly turned around and walked back to the edge to see if it was floating in the water where he could get at it. He couldn't see anything and decided that he should go down and see if it got stuck on the rocks or something. The thought that Valkyrie had stolen the hat when she pushed him never even crossed his mind. He floated down to the water trying to ignore as Valkyrie and Tanith laugh.

Valkyrie who had thought she had did an amazing job at acting ran too the old pine tree about a meter away from where her and Tanith were standing. She used the air to propel her up to the top and she sat the hat there. Before she came down though she saw Tanith motioning at her frantically. Luckily Valkyrie had hit the ground right as Skulduggery rose up above the pier.

Valkyrie walked over and Skulduggery looked at her she just smiled.

"What did you do with my hat?" He asks her tiredly. Though she could hear a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You didn't find it down there?" She asked him.

"Does it look like I found it?" he asks her.

"Well no... But we never know with you." Right as Valkyrie had finished with her sentence the wind decided to blow very hard. Valkyrie who had tried to hold the hat still had succeeded in the wind not blowing the hat off the tree but also in the big gust of wind the tree didn't move once and Valkyrie got blasted with the wind because all her power was maintained on the tree.

Skulduggery ever the detective looked up and found his hat sitting preciously on one of the limbs of the pine tree. He looked Valkyrie and then at the tree and started sprinting towards it. Valkyrie who had started sprinting after Skulduggery had lost control of the air that was holding the hat up and it flew into the air. Skulduggery stopped and stared up as his hat flew away. Valkyrie who had stopped as she too watched the hat started to slowly walk backwards and when Skulduggery turned around and looked at her.

The tale Dexter had told her when they were on their way to the French sanctuary. He had heard rumors of the great skeleton detective that had no mercy and fire for eyes. At the time Valkyrie didn't even think of it until now. It really matched Skulduggery at the moment. She started sprinting towards Tanith when Skulduggery started running after her. She almost had reached the pier when he had tackled her from behind. She just lay there gasping for air as he tickled her. Though he had stopped a while ago they still lay there on the ground.

"You know what Skulduggery?" she asks aloud

"What my dear combat accessory?"

"I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too Valkyrie. Me too."


	2. The dream

"What in the world are you talking about?" Valkyrie asks Tanith, as she gets ready for her wedding to the one and only Skulduggery Pleasant.

"I think Dexter likes me," Tanith replies sheepishly. Valkyrie slowly puts down the lip gloss she was using and turns to look at Tanith.

"Really? That's wonderful news!" Valkyrie says giving Tanith a big hug.

"What am I suppose to do?" Tanith asks carefully.

"Well it took you and all the dead men to make Skulduggery and me admit our feelings and look where we are."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean that Skull and me will have a surprise for you and Dexter in a week. Now help me with my hair!"

Tanith laughs and starts to help Valkyrie put her hair up in a fancy knot. As Tanith helped her Valkyrie let her mind wonder. She couldn't believe that Skulduggery had proposed to her and let alone be walking down the aisle to take his hand in marriage. Somebody as him deserved a lot better then her but if he didn't think so then she wasn't going to complain.

A hand went across back and fourth in front of her face and she realized it was Tanith's "Valkyrie to earth, can you hear me? Over" She laughed and Tanith feigned as if she had a heart attack.

" I thought I was going to have to tell Skulduggery you couldn't get married today because his bride to be went into shock," she said jokingly. Valkyrie punched her lightly in the arm then Tanith left to go get a mirror. She handed it to Valkyrie and she gasped at the young women she saw looking at her.

"What do you think?" Tanith asks her.

Tanith had pulled her raven black hair into a fancy knot at the base of her kneck and had left a few strands out to frame her face. She had used the white diamond clip that her mother gave her to pull back her bangs that were elegantly sweft back off her face.

"It's... you... oh my god you did an amazing job!" She jumped up and hugged Tanith as a knock came at the door. And then china walked in with a big white bag in her arms. Tanith went over to help get the wedding dress out as Valkyrie asked how Skulduggery was doing.

"Well right now he is proceeding to pace back and fourth by the alter as he gradually goes crazy waiting for you." China replies. "So let's get this dress on you,"

Both Tanith and Valkyrie grin as china begins fussing over her.

8888888888888888

Valkyrie woke up staring at the wall. She was at Skulduggery's house. She must have fell asleep in the Bentley and Skulduggery had brought her up to her room. The dream escaped her as she sat up and grabbed the robe hanging on the bedpost. Something about China and a wedding dress was all she could remember of it and those two things made her forget it completely.

She wrapped the sash around her waist and quietly opened the door as she went down to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. As she passed the living room on her way there she saw Skulduggery in his chair meditating. The odd thing was is that Valkyrie could swear that he was smiling. _Must be a good dream_ she thought to herself as she walked back up stairs to go back to bed. Soon she too was lost in the world of dreams as sleep succumbed her once again.

88888888888888888

 ** _Skulduggery's dream_**

Skulduggery paced back and fourth as he thought about what he was going to do in less then a hour, when he had finally proposed to her after months of debating with himself he half expected her to say no. But like usual she surprised him and had said yes. Leave it to Valkyrie to always keep him on the edge of his toes, hypothetically speaking of course.

He remembered when he first saw her after the after the funeral at Gordens house. How she had gingerly touched everything as she looked around his study, he knew the first time he saw her he liked her, but only as his own child. But as she grew up and showed her strength and trust in him even when knowing his past his feelings grew to more toward her until they were unbearable to keep from her. So he decided to see if what she said in the accelerator room was true a couple nights after she had returned from Meek Ridge.

When he found out that it was true he had went home and not talked to her for a week. He had almost lost her when the sanctuary had sent her on a case to do with vampires and her anger had caused her to get badly wounded and almost killed. But like usual he arrived just in the knick of time.

Valkyrie had ended up in the medical bay for a whole week before synecdoche had finally released her to Skulduggery's care. He had kept her confined to the couch or the bed the whole time which she didn't like in the slightest.

Once she was better they had went to dinner and made sure Valkyrie understood he loved her but he had just needed time to process that she loved him back and that was why she hadn't seen him in a week.

They had started dating for a couple months until he had decided to ask her to marry him. And now they were going to get married. How the hell he ended up with such an amazing women as Valkyrie he didn't know.

He was brought back to the present when Dexter sat down and started playing the wedding march. He walked over to his spot and Saracen stepped up beside him. A few seconds later the doors opened and China walked in. Valkyrie had chosen the brides made dresses and since she couldn't wear a black wedding dress she had chosen off white elegantly designed dresses with black roses sewn into it. China had seemed to have grabbed a black velvet belt that only seemed to make Valkyrie's choice better.

China reached the alter and stood off to the side as little Alice came into the room with a basket full of red roses. She threw them out on the isle as she walked up to the alter. When she finally reached the alter she ran up and hugged his leg. He leaned down to hug her back and she soon after went back down to her seat.

He was smiling at Alice when Tanith came into the room. She wore the same dress as China and she was holding a black pillow in her hands. Nestled on top were two shiny objects. The wedding rings.

Tanith reached the alter as Valkyrie entered the room on her father's arm. She was wearing a pure white dress with baby blue diamonds that wrapped around her bodice. From the waist down her dress was lace. Her Raven black hair was pulled back into a very elegant knot at the base of her neck. As a joke she wore a white fedora with a black ribbon wrapped around the base that had a veil that covered her face from the front rim of the hat. She was absolutely, positively breathtakingly beautiful.

888888888888888888

Skulduggery woke up and found himself laying face down on the floor. He quickly stood up brushing himself off in case Valkyrie walked down the stairs at that time just like she usually did, but he had made himself decent and she didn't walk down. He sighed in relief and tried to remember the dream. It involved something about China, wedding dresses and rings. Just the thought of that he started gagging and got rid of the dream as soon as it came.

He looked around the room until his gaze landed on the clock that hung on the wall. 5:00 in the morning. In a hour she would be awake. Skulduggery decided to tidy up while he waited for his partner to wake up. All the while fingering a small box in his suit jacket. That held a ring with a diamond skull.

8888888,888888888

They never found out. Not once that they had had the same dream. Nor what that dream was about. The never even knew that Darquess and lord vile were the cause of it, trying to show their love for each other in their own way. But all that both detectives remember was seeing what they both despised most, China and a wedding.


	3. The new case

Valkyrie stretched as she got out of the Bentley. They had just arrived at the sanctuary to find out what their new case was. Ghastly had called them a half an hour before telling them to get to the sanctuary when they could and that it involved traveling so be prepared. Valkyrie put her arms back down as Skulduggery came around to stand beside her. He gave her one of his looks and she just rolled her eyes and started for the sanctuary doors. Skulduggery following catching up tell he was in stride with her.

"So. Where do you think this case is going to be?" she asks them as they head for the grand mages office also known as Erskine domain of manhood and privacy as he named it. Valkyrie who hated the name of his man cave just laughed and had called it the grand mages office ever since. It annoyed him to no end but it made Valkyrie smile,

"I truly have no idea. It could be somewhere out in the middle of the savannah dessert for all I know," Skulduggery replies.

"Sarcasm. The best defense when not knowing something a person should." Skulduggery turns his head toward her slowly and stares at her. She smiles to herself but doesn't say anything. She knew better.

They continue walking until they reach the conference room where Skulduggery sits across from Valkyrie. Clearly still sulking from Valkyrie's joke. A few moments later Erskine and Ghastly walk into the room. Ghastly notices Skulduggery and looks at Valkyrie. She just shrugs and he turns and takes his seat next to Erskine.

Skulduggery didn't say a word so Valkyrie started the conversation for him. He could act like a child if he set his mind to it and these were one of those moments.

"So what's are case?" Valkyrie asks Erskine. Ghastly winces and she stares at him. The case couldn't possibly be that bad could it?

"Well, The case involves a shape-shifter. As far as we know the sex is Female but we have no idea if it is. It was last witnessed In the Yukon and its whereabouts of right now seem to be in a small town in the south east part of Alaska,"

"Wait what? Southeast Alaska? Why couldn't we wait tell it got somewhere closer?" Valkyrie says.

Skulduggery looks at her, acting like himself again, " What's wrong with Alaska?" he asks her. Valkyrie looks at him.

"What's wrong with Alaska?" she says "It's cold and stormy and there's snow and people live in igloo's and I don't know I just want to go someplace to solve a case where it's warm," she says.

Skulduggery just stares at her and then turns toward Erskine and Ghastly who had listened to Valkyrie with Curiosity.

"So what is this small called may I ask?" he says.

"Haines, It's a small town on the northern part of the southeast panhandle of Alaska. They do not actually, as you say Valkyrie, live in Igloo's there are actually some pretty half decent people there with very nice houses." Ghastly says smiling at her " Fletcher will be teleporting you to a friend that lives there which will be showing you around and helping with the case where she can which sounds like a lot since she knows every hiding spot there. She has also been watching the shape shifters movements and is as of now the lead detective on the case, though once you get there she will be more then happy to let you take over."

"What's her name?" Skulduggery asks,

Ghastly looks at him, he clearly didn't want to say what he was about to say but he needed to anyway. " Jasmine Debonair is her name."

Skulduggery freezes; he just stares at Ghastly, who stares right back at him with pity in his eyes,

"I'm sorry Skulduggery, but she took this well and was happy to meet your new partner. According to her everything is in the past and in her eyes nothing ever happened. Just give her a chance Skulduggery, I hate to say it but she is our only hope and you have to give her a chance if only a little one, to prove herself." Erskine says " We offered her have of our fortune for helping us with this and all she wanted was a chance to prove herself to you again. We're sorry Skulduggery."

Skulduggery just stood up and started to walk out the door, Valkyrie stood up ready to follow when Ghastly said something. " She forgave you Skulduggery, she understands what happened and why it happened so don't blame her. You'll get briefed on the case when you get there. Fletcher will be popping up in an hour to take you over there unless you want to take a plane to postpone the inevitable. It's your choice."

Skulduggery turned around to face him and then looked at Valkyrie for a long while. She just stared back at him not knowing what the hell was going on at the moment. Then Skulduggery turned around and walked out of the room but not before calling over his shoulder "Five minutes, I already have a partner and friend, I don't need another, five minutes that's all she is going to get."

Valkyrie turns to look at Ghastly and Erskine who were looking at the door Skulduggery had just exited out of. She wanted to stay and figure out who this Jasmine debonair is and why Skulduggery was so uncertain about her but she knew that the would be waiting for her in the Bentley so she gave them a small smile and ran after the angry Skeleton detective.

The ride back to his house was quite, Valkyrie knew well enough not to talk to him when he was in one of his moods so for most of the ride she watched the green landscape go by the window or contended herself thinking about what her family was doing at the moment. Alice would probably be at the pool swimming and her parents at work or at home cleaning and listening to the radio. Sometimes she wished that she could be with them and join in their routine but she knew that even no matter how hard she tried she didn't belong in that world and it would never work out.

She realized that they were pulling up at Gordon's and she looked at Skulduggery.

"I thought we were going to your house," She said. He turned his head toward her.

"I thought you might want to grab some clothes for the case. Like you said it's probably a little chilly over there in Alaska." He was trying to put a joking tone to his voice but it wasn't working and Valkyrie could tell whoever this Jasmine was she was hurting Skulduggery. Valkyrie didn't know whether to hate her or not because of what she heard in the conference room it was Skulduggery's fault for what ever had happened and so she settled of not forming an opinion until she had met her.

"Okay, I'll be right back," She says climbing out of the car and running into the house and up to her room to gather some warm clothes. A few minutes later she came back down with a bag full of thick jeans and sweatshirts since she didn't really own a reasonably good coat except for the one she was wearing at the moment. She threw the bag into the boot and climbed into the Bentley.

Skulduggery looked at her when she climbed in. "Fletcher just called he's picking us up at my house. You ready to go to Alaska?"

"Only if you are,"

He smiles at her ,metaphorically of course, and starts the Bentley up. "Well I guess my dear we're going to Alaska, what joy."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

So i'm kind of at a standstill right now. I was going to continue the story and then i got another bout of writer's block and am drawing a blank as to what I want to do in the next chapter so i was thinking of getting a few idea's from the readers of some new story's that you want me to write about. Just tell me where the great detective duo is at, if you want to add any character's of your own ( **and if so i need a back story (Optional), what they look like, their magical abilities' if adept or elemental, and what their relation is to skulduggery or valkyrie or anybody else from the world of skulduggery pleasant and what role you want me to put them in. I can even make them the hero and let skulduggery have a break for a bit if you want)** and the conflict of the story. i'll update as soon as i get over the writer's block and have time to sit down and write. but if any of you guys have any idea's for any other short stories for the skeleton detective and his combat accessory then i will be more then happy to make them come alive,

Skyler s.


	5. A man, a woman and possibly a shovel

He stood on a rooftop. Below him were the congested streets of Dublin full of people and cars alike.

He heard her before he saw her. A small tap on the cement, skitter of a small pebble across the concrete. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was. He already knew.

She drew closer to him and still he didn't move. He now knew what needed to be done. Jump of the roof. If he was lucky he might be able to grab one of the many windowsills between him and the cement ground below him. If he wasn't... well then it would be a pretty hard hit. Neither option was very appealing to him but he had no choice.

She was beside him now. He could see the fiery wisps of her bright red hair that flowed around from the corner of his eye.

"What are you thinking?" he asked him. Her sweet voice making him almost wince at the memory of her. He didn't answer her though and it clearly irritated her because she sighed and then set her hand on his arm.

"You're going to jump aren't you?" she asks him. This time he glances at her but she's looking at the tall building across from them.

"Yes." He replies quickly looking away from her once beautiful face that was now marred from the evil that took her over.

"Why?" The question took him by surprise and it takes everything in him not to look her straight in the face of his once loving and caring wife.

"That's none of your business." He decides to say.

"Of course it isn't," she says more to herself than him. "Why don't you trust me anymore?" She asks grabbing his hand. He looks down at their intertwined hands and slowly peals them apart.

"Because you're not my wife," he says.

"But of course I am, why don't you believe me?"

"Because my wife died along time ago, and if you really were her, you would stop me from doing this." He takes a step forward and is soon tumbling toward the ground. He try's grabbing one of the windowsill's on the way down but it's useless and all he can do is close his eyes as he gets closer to the ground. He stays that way waiting for the moment when he hit's the ground when he just stops moving. He slowly opened his eyes to find he was levitating a few feet off the ground. A few seconds later he is set on the ground and a woman walks up to him, She was tall and thin. With brown hair that went down to right below her shoulders and bright hazel eyes that looked like gold with the excitement that lit them up. She leaned down and helped him standing up while she smiled kindly at him.

"HI my name's Jasmine, you must be Alex?" she says in an American accent laced with a touch of Irish.

He just nods his head not being able to say anything but gawk at her. She just laughs and grabs his arm.

"Let's go help the others shall we?" she says.

"Other's?" the man named Alex asks her.

"Oh that's right. Skulduggery pleasant and Valkyrie Cain, You'll get to know their name pretty well after this. You ready?"

"Yeah," the man says shakily. He clings to her as they rise up into the air and onto the roof. They let go of each other and the woman named Jasmine walks ahead. His wife was standing by the door looking at her nails when she realized that they were back. Her focus went right to Alex and didn't leave, even as Jasmine started to talk to her.

" 'ello you must be this young gentlemen's wife?" she says in an Australian accent. Alex looks at her surprised but she only smiles at the woman before her kindly. The woman looked at her in surprise and nods her head.

"Yeah. My name's Laura." She says.

"My name's Jasmine. Nice to meet ya!" Jasmine says reaching her hand out. Alex who was slowly making his way to the door trying to get out of here while his wife was distracted turned as he heard a soft pop behind him and then the next moment he is lying face down on the floor losing his vision after being hit upside the head with a shovel.

"Wrong one you idiot!" Skulduggery yells at Fletcher who flinches.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"You were supposed to hit her!" He says pointing at the woman that Valkyrie and Jasmine were fighting at the moment. Valkyrie threw an uppercut to her jaw and she sank to the ground unconscious. She smiled at them then frowned as she saw the unconscious man on the ground and walked over with Jasmine right on her heels. Fletcher knew that if Skulduggery had eyes they would have been rolled.

"What happened here?" Valkyrie asked looking at Skulduggery.

"Fletcher decided to hit the nice gentlemen here with a shovel upside the head,"

Valkyrie just glared at him and then her and Jasmine went back to the woman to pick her up.

"You wouldn't mind bringing him too would you?" she asked as they walked past to the spot Fletcher was going to teleport them back to the sanctuary.

The man stirred as Fletcher went to pick him up and he kicked him in the head, which made him promptly go unconscious again. Skulduggery just sighed walking ahead not even trying to help fletcher drag the poor gentlemen over there.


	6. Memory's coming to life

Valkyrie walked away not looking back to the young girl. She heard her name called countless times but she didn't stop tell she was under the cover of the woods. She had been sent back in time to save Skulduggery's daughter. He didn't know that she had done this and so it was a big secret or at least as far as she knew. Ghastly could have very well told him while she was gone but she hoped he didn't because she didn't really care for having to face the skeleton detectives wrath when she came back. It was already stressful enough having to leave the young girl behind for the night. She just hoped that the family that was going to take her in was a good one and they would care for her well.

Valkyrie watched as Annabeth turned around to knock on the door. She glanced around as the door opened and nobody but the one and only Mellissa edgily opened the door. Valkyrie gasped and just stared. Annabeth clueless who the woman standing before her was played her part, The innocent girl who was abandoned by her parents and needed a place to sleep for the night tell the next day where she was to meet her aunt and leave to go back to London with her. Valkyrie just stared as she was let in and decided instead of getting a hotel to just sleep out in the forest for the night.

She laid there for a good while thinking about how they were going to get back and how ironic it was that Mellissa had answered the door. She soon drifted off to a dreamless sleep. She woke up a few hours later and decided to call a cab and get to the airport where Annabeth was soon to show up.

She sat in the waiting area as Melissa dropped her off and asked her where her aunt was. She heard Annabeth say that she was waiting for her at the entrance gate and thank you so much for taking her in for the night and giving her a ride to the airport. All in all Skulduggery's daughter was a very good actor and Valkyrie knew that they would be very good friends.

Annabeth waved as Melissa drove off and made her way over to where Valkyrie was sitting watching random people grabbing their luggage. Valkyrie stood up when she came over and they started to make their way out of the airport.

"So, how was your night?" Valkyrie asked Annabeth,

"It was good. Melissa and her family were very kind to me. They didn't have any children though. That was pretty odd. She would have been a very good mother."

"Yeah. She would," Valkyrie mumbled.

"You know her than?"

"Yes, in the future she is my mother."

Annabeth just stared at her. "She's your what?"

"She is my mother. I'm her daughter,"

"But... how did you know my dad than. They didn't seem like a family that knew about the magical world of mages, monsters and witches."

"They don't. Well they didn't. I met your dad when I was twelve. He was my uncle's best friend and when he died he came to pay his respects. That's where he met me. A guy came later that night and tried to kill me for something that my uncle owned and your dad saved me. I wanted to join along once I found out about magic and well I've been his partner ever since."

"Oh... what time are we teleported back?" Annabeth asks trying to change the subject. Valkyrie looks down at her watch and than smiles.

"In Six minutes. We still have a little bit of time. Want to go get a ice cream?" She asks.

"I would love ice cream!" she says jumping up and down. Valkyrie just smiles and leads her to an ice cream truck across the street. Annabeth sat down at a picnic table under the shade of the oak tree next to the truck while Valkyrie goes to get the ice cream and pay when she hears someone scream her name. She turns around in time to see someone grab Annabeth and try to put her in a black Mercedes. She was struggling and managed to punch one of the masked men in the crotch and let her go for a second. Valkyrie started sprinting past all the onlookers and to her, right as a tall man wearing a black overcoat with crystal green eyes and raven hair set his hands on her head and she went unconscious to the ground. Valkyrie rammed into him a few moments later and he stumbled back. She threw an uppercut to his chin and his head rocked back but not before he kicked her in the stomach. As they went down she saw Fletcher appear across the street and she rammed the guy's head into the pavement. She quickly jumped up and grabbed annabeth trying to drag her up off the ground. She got her arm across her neck and started walking her back across the street. As she walked by a man staring at the man on the ground she quietly told him to call the police. A few moments later she was standing next to Fletcher with an unconscious annabeth hanging off of her. Valkyrie closed her eyes and a few seconds later they were back in the sanctuary.

Valkyrie expected to see Skulduggery but there was nobody in the room. Fletcher sighed and stepped back to give them space as Valkyrie sat annabeth down on a chair at the table and started to check for any wounds. She didn't find any but that didn't mean anything.

"Where is everybody?" she asks fletcher as she sat down and leaned back against the wall.

"Saracen, Dexter and ghastly are talking with Erskine at the moment about what Skulduggery's reaction will be when you come back with his daughter. Skulduggery as far as I know is still on the case that Ghastly put him on to get his mind off of you. Since as far as he knows you're missing. Ghastly wouldn't let him try to find you though because he couldn't and so he has been going stir crazy ever since."

"Has he been okay?"

"Yeah. He just was worried."

Valkyrie glanced down at Annabeth; she was leaned up against the back of the chair with a peaceful expression on her face. Valkyrie hoped that all the man did to her was knock her out but she knew that wasn't the only thing he did. She stood up slowly and looked at Fletcher. "Are you willing to teleport us to the medical wing?" she asks. He nods and a few minutes later after Valkyrie had gathered up Annabeth they were in the medical wing.

Doctor Synecdoche looked up at their appearance in the room and soon rushed over to help annabeth get to the bed. She looked up at Valkyrie as she stood up from putting the IV in her arm.

"Who is this?"

"You know who she is," Someone says before Valkyrie can turn around. Synecdoche looks past her and Valkyrie turns to find Skulduggery Pleasant standing in the door way, his hat was off and he was staring intently at Valkyrie who just gazed caringly back at him. This was a big moment for him and she knew that. "She's my daughter," he finishes.


End file.
